<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Are you... throwing up in there?" + "What do you mean you're fine? You are not fine!" by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597389">"Are you... throwing up in there?" + "What do you mean you're fine? You are not fine!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sickness, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is between the brothers :) Next one is with Vanderwood and Seven :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Vanderwood, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger One-Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is between the brothers :) Next one is with Vanderwood and Seven :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up at his desk, Saeyoung sits up and stretches his sore limbs from sitting on a chair for so long. Saeyoung’s desk is so full of empty, and half empty cans, along with Honey Buddha Chip bags that it’s not even funny. The residents of this household, and everyone else that knows him, all l knew that sooner or later, Saeyoung’s body would one day just not digest that junk filled diet of his and he would fall ill. And that’s what happened. Feeling the need to go to the bathroom before going back to slaving away, Saeyoung makes his way down the hallway to one of the two bathrooms in the house. Just as he was finishing up, a wave of sickness washes over him and he rushes to the ground in front of the toilet, throwing up the contents of chips and soda.</p><p>Since the walls are so thin in the house, the noise of Saeyoung in the washroom ends up waking Saeran and effectively annoying him. He hates being woken up, but once he fully prosses the noises being made in the bathroom, Saeran crawls out of bed sluggishly and makes his way down to the closed, wooden door that’s keeping the twins apart. The silent house makes it all the easier to hear what’s going on in the room and Saeran is all the more concerned at said noises.</p><p>“Saeyoung? (Y/N)? Is that you? Are you… throwing up in there?” Saeran waited for a little but quickly lost his patience and had enough when his questions were left unanswered. So, Saeran grabbed a hold of the polished and smooth golden door handle and opened it up, relived that it was left unlocked. The relief is immediately gone when Saeran takes in the scene before him, his twin on the floor, doubled over and throwing up in the toilet. Saeyoung noticed his brother’s presence quickly and when he got the chance to catch his breath, he looked up and towards Saeran, giving a weak smile in his direction.</p><p>“H-hey Saeran. What are you doing up so late? You should go back to bed.” At the words his brother uttered, Saeran walked over to him and flicked his head lightly. “Ow… what was that for?”</p><p>“It’s for telling me to go to bed while you’re here, throwing up your insides on the floor of a bathroom.”</p><p>“I’m fine Saeran, really…” Saeyoung just really wanted to get his brother back in bed, he needs his sleep. He doesn’t need Saeran worrying about him either. Saeran’s face turned slightly red, annoyed at his twin’s stubbornness in his offer to help.</p><p>“Fine? Fine! What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!” Before Saeyoung can argue more, another wave of nausea comes crashing down, causing Saeyoung to lean back over the rim of the toilet seat. Saeran is by his side in moments, rubbing Saeyoung’s back, and waiting out the round of vomit. When he’s sure that no more with come up, Saeyoung tries to get up himself but Saeran is quick to help him up and drag him to his bed.</p><p>“Saeran stop, I need to get back to work!” Saeyoung protests, but Saeran is having none of it.</p><p>“Like hell you’re working right now while you’re sick, idiot.” When they reach Saeyoung’s room, Saeran lays Saeyoung down, throws the blankets over him and makes his way back to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When he got back to the bedroom and saw Saeyoung getting out of bed, Saeran walked over and forced him back down and under the covers once again, placing the cloth on his brother’s forehead. Saeran rounded the bed and climbed into the empty side, facing Saeyoung. Saeyoung’s eyes went wide but soon went back to normal and a small chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>“Thanks, Saeran. I couldn’t have asked for a better brother.” Then Saeyoung drifted to sleep.</p><p>When Saeran was sure Saeyoung was asleep, he let a small smile grace his lips and he whispered “me too Saeyoung, me too.” And then fell asleep beside his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missions  </p><p>You know, those fun little adventures where at the end of the day, everything is all sunshine and rainbows? Yeah, neither did any agent who went on one.</p><p>Vanderwood and Seven just returned from a mission concerning a businessman who is suspected of working in the underworld in Tokyo. It was the winter months in Tokyo, which is the one of the best ways to contract some kind of virus. Lo and behold, Seven came back to South Korea barring the stomach flu. Guess who had to take care of him.</p><p>Vanderwood.</p><p>While Vanderwood may not show it in the slightest, he still does care for the goofy hacker that he has come to know over the years. Therefore, reluctantly and with a scowl on his face, Vanderwood started to take care of Seven. Stomach flu is different for everyone but Vanderwood swears Seven got one of the worst cases, he’s got a bit of a fever, a headache and nausea but never exceeding to full on vomiting. The red-haired hacker can be very stubborn at times, this being one of them. Seven is not taking a break from work which is effectively slowing down the rate and quality of his hacking work. He’s also still snacking on chips and soda and that’s only making his condition worse.</p><p>“Agent, you need to take a break. If you don’t your work will start to be so bad that the boss will have your head. I mean it.” Vanderwood presses.  </p><p>“Ah! Madam, I’m fine I swear!” Seven tries to reassure him but his headache makes him wince a little from moving his head when he started to talk to Vanderwood.</p><p>“What do you mean you’re fine? You are not fine!” Vanderwood emphasizes by motioning his hands up and down Seven’s form.</p><p>“Ha-ha, Vandy, just tell the boss that I’ll-” Seven immediately stops mid-sentence then stands up and books it to the bathroom so fast that’s it’s a miracle he didn’t fall over. The sound of a door slamming can be heard from a few feet away moments later. Vanderwood sighs and starts to make his way down the hall and stops in front of the bathroom door. Noises that usually are never heard in the bunker can now be heard from Seven on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Zero Seven? Are you… throwing up in there?” No answer, just noises.</p><p>“Seven! Okay, I’m coming in.” Vanderwood opens the door, slightly thankful that it was unlocked and that he didn’t need to break it down, only to see Seven kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach of his god forsaken junk food diet. Vanderwood gives an audible sigh and strides over to Seven, taking off his black and yellow striped glasses so they don’t fall in the toilet, and waits for Seven to finish.</p><p>When he does, Vanderwood slips Seven’s glasses back on his face and lets him stand by himself, but is right beside him just in case, then gets him to bed. Yes, there are a few complaints from Seven about needing to work and such on the way to this bedroom, but Vanderwood shuts him up real fast. Once he’s in bed and under the covers, Vanderwood grabs some medicine for his stomach flu and also grabs a cold cloth for both his headache and small fever. He grabs a bucket too so there’s less rick of Seven throwing up on the floor and so he won’t need to get out of bed. As soon as Seven is taken care of, Vanderwood turns the lights off, grabs a chair and sits in the far corner to watch over Seven and make sure he doesn’t try to go back to work.</p><p>“Go to sleep” Vanderwood commands, but not in a stern tone but a quiet and some what soft tone. Seven nods, gets comfortable under the covers and within minutes, Seven is snoring softly. Vanderwood’s lips rise into a small smile and whispers “sleep well, Seven…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>